Quadruple Swap
by SparkDip
Summary: After getting a mysterious invitation, The twins, Gideon and Pacifica go on an adventure to seek a shiny stone to win a million dollars, but after touching the stone at the same time, something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Invitation**_

**Dipper's Pov **

It was a sunny afternoon in Gravity Falls, business was slow and I was going through mail.

"Stan, Stan, Soos," I continued to look for mail for Mabel or I,"

"Mabel, have you seen any mail for us?"

My sister shook her head no but I continued to search until, I found a pink envelope labeled, "Dipper and Mabel,"

I told my sister that we had mail and Mabel happily skipped where I was to read the mail.

I opened the envelope and inside their was a letter that said,

_To Dipper and Mabel Pines,_

_ Congratulations! you've been chosen to receive one million dollars!_

_ But first, you have to bring me back a shiny stone and return it at 415 Gopher Road._

_ The shining stone is located at the depths of the forest._

_Happy adventuring!_

I wasn't really sure about this at all, but it did seem worth it though.

* * *

**Mabel's Pov**

Another adventure with my twin brother!

I can finally get that hamster ball after that failed attempt of winning 1,000 dollars for the photo contest!

I begged Dipper to go and he reluctantly gave up.

Dipper grabbed his bag and we were off to win the money!

* * *

**Gideon's Pov**

I was in my room with a pink envelope in my hand.

I ripped the envelope and read the letter and smiled.

I am going to get that shiny rock and get that one million dollars!

I needed the money for my majestic hair so I went downstairs and headed to the forest.

I hoped that nobody else was invited.

* * *

**Pacifica's Pov**

I opened a pink envelope, read the letter and quickly headed to the door.

I want that one million dollars.


	2. The Shiny Stone

_**The Shiny Stone**_

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel and I rushed to the end of the forest, we had to be careful since there were mystical creatures around here.

When we were running, we saw a gnome and hid behind a rock. After the gnome went away, we continued to find the shiny stone.

When we reached the end of the forest we saw the stone. It was multicolored and a shining light beamed into the sky.

"Wow, that is some rock," I paused looking at it's multicolor.

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

I was like my brother, it was soo shiny!

I needed to touch it so I ran to it and I was about to touch it until a hand touched it.

It was Pacifica! Why did she come here? Oh right, she was invited right?

"Move out of the way sweater freak!" she growled. I snatched the rock and told her we were here first.

* * *

**Pacifica's POV **

Ugh, sweater freak refused to hand me the shining rock, so I began to tackle her.

Mabel and I were in a brief slap fight until her idiotic brother separated us.

I quickly grabbed the rock and then I was ready to take off like a rocket until I bumped into a chubby white haired boy.

"Give me the rock!" the boy blurted out.

* * *

**Gideon's POV**

I can't believe my parents were slow pokes, now that Pacifica girl has that rock.

I then quickly pulled her hair, she was screaming in agony. "Let go of my hair!" she wailed.

I caught the rock but then, somebody tackled me and then when I got up, the rock was gone!

I was looking everywhere to see if somebody had the rock and guess who had the rock, Dipper.

I ran and quickly tackled him and tried to grab onto the rock.

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

"Let go of me!' I yelped trying to get Gideon out of my face.

"Unless you give me that rock boy!'

I quickly saw Mabel and grabbed her attention then I threw the rock at her and she caught it.

Pacifica and Gideon were chasing Mabel.

"When is this going to end?" I thought.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

The kids were fighting to get the stone, when Mabel had the stone, Pacifica tackled Mabel.

The rock tumbled out of Mabel's hand and then Gideon picked the rock until Pacifica rushed to Gideon and tackled him.

After all that skirmish, the rock was in the center and the kids picked it up at the same time.

"Let go!" Gideon pulled the rock to his side.

"No it's mine!" Pacifica pulled.

"No it's ours!" Mabel and Dipper pulled.

After the kids fought for the stone, the stone started to glow blue.

"Guys, let's all let go!" Dipper said.

"Never!" Pacifica, Gideon and Mabel yelled.

They kept on fighting for the stone until it started to glow a lot brighter.

"Guys, please! something's going to happen!" Dipper alarmed.

"Never!"

As the stone grew even brighter, the room flashed!

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

"Ugh, my head," I moaned. When I touched my head, I realized my head was puffy.

I looked at my hands and they were bigger than usual and then looked at my body which was in a blue suit.

Oh no, did we just switched bodies!?

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

I rubbed my head and saw my clothes, I didn't have my sweater, it was a purple jacket.

I think I was in Pacifica's body! I screamed and then saw Gideon, Dipper and Pacifica.

I think everybody switched.

* * *

**Gideon's POV**

I looked up and saw everybody. Why do I feel sweaty? Oh wait, I'm always am.

But it didn't seem right, I looked at my body, I was now wearing a red shirt, shorts, sneakers and a vest?

Oh no, great I'm in Dipper's body. I screamed.

* * *

**Pacifica's POV**

Why do I feel weird! I looked at my body and I wasn't in my usual outfit. I looked like I was wearing Mabel's clothes, gross!

But I realized, that I was in her body! Great!

* * *

**A/N They all swapped bodies! Dun dun dun..**

**What are they going to do now? Who did this to them? Why?**

**Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible..**


	3. Dipper and Gideon's Revenge

**Dipper's Pov**

I didn't know what to do next, I hesitated and then an idea popped in my head.

I always hated Gideon so I'm going to expose him as a psychic fraud! I quickly ran with out anybody knowing and headed to the Tent Of Telepathy.

I headed inside the Tent Of Telepathy and found a sign that Gideon had a show at 2:30. I checked my watch which read 1:30, I headed to the dresser

room and saw Gideon's dad.

"Hey son! Ready for the show?" he asked politely.

"You bet! I'm going to surprise everybody at the show today!" I said in my best Gideon voice.

"Son, did your voice change?"

"No."

"Oh, but it sounds different."

"Oh wait, maybe it's um you know, puberty!"

"Yeah.." I replied.

"Well, you only have an hour, why don't you work on your psychic tricks?"

I nodded and then headed to a mirror.

"Time to show everybody that I, Gideon Gleeful is a psychic fraud of Gravity Falls,"

* * *

**Gideon's Pov**

Great, I'm inside of that pathetic brother protecting Dipper Pines.

Does he ever wash himself? Forget that, I'm going to the Mystery Shack and destroy it all!

I ran to the Mystery Shack and saw my arch nemesis, Stanford.

"Hey kid, how about you go and help me with some tourists?" he said in delight.

"All right then," I grinned.

I got a broom and started dusting the wooden floor.

"Hey sir, could you help me find a shirt in my size?" a guy in a red shirt asked me.

"I don't know, I think you should try to find a size for your butt,"

"Excuse me?"

"Check your butt, it will give you the proper size," I smirked.

"Sir, I don't think,"

"Whatever! Why should I care about your size?"

"Because you wor-"

"I don't care!"

I grabbed the broom and started to whack the customer.

"Ow! Hey! I didn't mean, Ow!" he shrieked.

After I whacked him a few more times, I grabbed snow globes and started smashing them on to the floor and started to stomp on the shredded glass.

Stanford came into the background and spitted out his coffee.

"What the heck kid!"

"Oops, butter fingers," I replied.

I could see Stan's face turning red as a tomato and started to cuss like crazy while the tourists left from the scene.

I smiled the whole time while Stan was trying to get a little suspicious.


End file.
